


Graduation of Ninja School

by EvanHarr98



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Continuation, Cute Grumbot, Gift Fic, M/M, Mischievous Grian, Mischievous Grumbot, Oblivious Mumbo, Toddler Grumbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: I read an amazing fic that was written by SamSkyMagpie.I fell in love with their depiction of a toddler Grumbot and on top of that, I love the original comics that their story was based off.I asked if I could continue their story, and they said yes, so here we are. Ninja Bot Returns. A story about a mischievous little bot and his shenanigans as a ninja.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Graduation of Ninja School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamSkyMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSkyMagpie/gifts).



> Hey all! I am currently on a break from work and fic writing, but while I am still planning fics and new chapters I wanted to have a go at this little part 2 of an amazing fic that was written by the amazing SamSkyMagpie.
> 
> I hope I can do them proud with this little story.

Shimmers of reflected sunlight danced across the artificially terraformed landscape, it's glittering glow shone down from the golden heart that hung from the spires at the peak of Mumbo's base.

An itchy trickle of sweat slithered down the raven-haired man's temple, he brushed it away with the back of his hand before gripping at his hips and staring up at his base. 

The ruined old structure held secrets from a decaying society but was infused and injected with modern communal restorative structures as iron holdings held the rickety bricks in place and supported the crumbling mass of ageing stone. 

Purple particles floated like moths towards the large glowing four-way portal deck that lit a light below the heart, towering spires of green grass and fluffy brush punctuated the ground with hints of nature retaking her thrown on the world around her. 

"What to do... What to d--" As he mumbled to himself, the splintering sound of a twig snapping only a few feet away flicked at the shell of Mumbo's ear, his brows twitched before he glanced behind himself.

A mass of jungle surrounded him as the hulking fingers of wood and bark towered high in peaks of green brush. He rubbed at his moist brow once more as he stared into the darkness. 

Like an animal, his pupils danced from one black and dark area to the other, assessing and tracking any and all movement. His throat clenched as he sucked in a breath as something moved before him. 

A bundle of navy feathers fluttered out from the underbrush as a parrot flapped towards him.

"Professor beak?" He stuttered the name that his boyfriend had given the creature as he watched the thing fly haphazardly about him. "What are you doing out here, you pesky bird."

He stretched out his arm and allowed the bird to pitch on him as he ran a finger across its feathered breast. 

The thing hooted and twittered prettily before it took off again and flew away into the trees.

Mumbo watched as Professor Beak flew, his brows drew close and knitted together with a strained air of confusion. "I need to let Grian know that he's escaped. I don't... Oh goodness. I don't want an ocelot to get him." 

As Mumbo muttered to himself he twisted back around and stared at his base, his eyes focused on the towering structures of wood, iron and stone. "Now what to do... What to d--"

"Got'em!" A high pitched squeal echoed out and a flock of birds fled from the treetops in a startled herd of feathers and beating wings.

All the while, Mumbo merely screeched at the startling sound.

He twisted around so fast that he lost his balance and collapsed back. The hard ground caught him as he plummeted to his bottom. 

Dancing about his splayed feet and singing sweetly to himself was an ecstatic little Bot, the cutest of them all.

Grumbot's screen lit up with sparkling lights as he pirouetted around Mumbo and hooted the same phrase over and over like a stuck record. "Got'em! Got'em! Got'em!"

Mumbo's furrowed brow relaxed as a smile spread across his lips and he gave a slight shake of his head.

"Yes, Grum, you did, you got me good." He chuckled as he reached forward to take the little bot in his arms and cuddled him close. 

"I was a n--" The poor bot barely had a chance to boast about his ninja skills before both Grumbot and his dad screamed out in surprise at the sudden outburst of several parrots tweeting. 

As each feathered creature fluttered past them in a throng of beaks and colours, a man danced about them, flapping his arms and shouting one phrase through his parrot mask. "Pesky birds!" He hummed.

"Ah... Well, we know which side of the family you get those ninja skills from." Mumbo hummed out in a monotonous tone. At that, Grian lifted his mask to reveal his grinning face. 

"Oh Mumby, he doesn't just have my skills." The blond placed his hand on his heart as he bowed gracefully. "I would say that he'd officially graduated ninja school."

"Hmm. It looks like I have two pesky birds to keep an eye out for."

"No dad, I'm not a pesky bird!" Grumbot whined as he struggled out of his parent's grasp. "I'm Poultry Man!" He hooted as his little screen lit up with a binary image of a chicken.

Mumbo watched the two he loved in all the world dance around each other, laughing and it was then that he realised, he'd never wish to change a thing. They were a perfect, happy little family.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? I hope that I succeeded in continuing the magic that SamSkyMagpie first captured in their short story :D
> 
> Fic and story update: There will be a new chapter of Space Between Us, Noah Had It Easy and The Waning Crypt :D so keep those peepers peeled for my next chapter updates, in the meantime though, please show and spread your love to SamSkyMagpie they are an amazing author and I love their work :D I hope they write more for this fandom so I can read it :D


End file.
